Challenging the Destiny
by Roy D Harper
Summary: They weren't meant to be with each other. One, a Shekiah Messenger under Princess Zelda command. The other, the chossen Hero by the goddes. But what will happen when they challenge destiny to be together? Fem!Sheik/ Don't like it, don't read.


Prologue

 **Welcome! Welcome to the Prologue of 'Challenging the Destiny'. If you enter, you already read the summary, but here are some important things you should know:**

 **This is a Link x Fem Sheik story.**

 **Sheik is a female separate character.**

 **This hurt my soul, but for this story to work, there must be some Zelda Bashing. Sorry. If this story picks up, I promise to make a Link x Zelda story.**

 **This is OoT and MM timeline.**

 **The Events wuld not be the same as the games go.**

 **This story is inspired by One-Shots I read with the pair. Either those being Yaoi or not.**

 **And with all this said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: Sheik, the Sheikah Messenger**

"You understand your mission?"

"Yes, Lady Impa." Impa saw how the blonde woman in front of her nodded as she bowed. She was a shekiah woman that met with her and Princess Zelda as they escaped the castle. She is the same age of Zelda and was just asigned a crucial mission.

To aid Link in his travel to defeat Ganondorf.

She needs to protect Princess Zelda while the after mentioned Zelda needs to be hided from Ganondorf. Sheik will be their only way to be close to the chosen Hero.

"Remember, you just need to help him. Do not get too close to him to a point where you could be called friends or anything else. That will only complicate things." Impa ordered and Sheik nodded.

"I understand."

"Good. You know where to go now. Your Highness doesn't like to be around your kind for too long."

Sheik nodded as she threw a deku nut to the floor and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 ***7 Years Later, Temple of Time***

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." Link eyed the unknown person with precaution. Sheik expected that. He hasn't awoken that long ago and still don't know what kind of hardships he will have to face. And a Shekiah warrior isn't the best type of person that people get to trust.

Link was trying to figure out, who this person was. Judging from the eye symbol on his chest it tells him he is Shekiah, and from the type of clothes and the tone of the voice, that he is a man. He relaxed a little, remembering that Impa is also Shekiah. Maybe this individual is connected to her?

Sheik saw the gesture. She felt more confident now. She had heard stories from the chosen hero of the goddess since she was a child, and always admired the courage that was needed to face that evil. And now, she has the hero in front of her.

Before she could explain anything Link asked something, he had been worrying about since he woke up. "Is Zelda okay!? You are Shekiah so you should now Impa, she is her attendant. Are they okay?"

Sheik nodded "She is. She is hiding from Ganondorf while keeping her piece of the Triforce safe. Do not worry, I will explain all to you now."

She explained him his mission. To go to look for the five temples and awaken the sages in them. Sheik couldn't avoid the heat coming to her cheeks as she saw Link smile to her as he listened what he was destined to do.

Once all was set and done, she was ready to leave when Link stopped her with his voice "Wait! Sheik, we will meet again?"

"Do not worry. We will meet again. Sooner or later." After those words, she threw a deku nut to the floor and once the smoke dispersed, the mysterious warrior was gone.

In reality, she hid on the roof, watching what the hero was going to do now. From his green cap, a fairy came out.

"That was... new." The fairy said and Link nodded.

"Yeah, but he... or was it a she... anyway! Sheik is connected to Impa, so following his advice would be for the best don't you think?"

"Guess you're right. To Kakariko Village then!" The fairy exclaimed and both left the temple.

Sheik couldn't help but to smile softly at his enthusiasm. He was like a small kid. Well, she can't blame him for that. He had been sleeping for 7 years. The body got older. The mind remained young.

Thinking back on the story, it is just as how the hero was portrayed. Dressed completely in green, carrying the master sword on his back, and a humble and maybe childish demeanor.

And maybe kind of handsome...

She shook her head. She can't think like that. She is a proud Shekiah warrior. Not some small girl looking at her crush. She needs to focus on his task to help the Hero. Besides...

He and Princess Zelda are destined to be together.

 ***Hideout***

"So, Link finally is awake." Impa said as she looked at the bowed Sheik.

"Yes, Lady Impa."

Impa smiled and nodded "Good. Now go to help him. Knowing him, he is already done with the first temple."

Sheik nodded and was about to leave when another voice got in "How is he?"

Sheik didn't dare to look at Princess Zelda, knowing that she doesn't appreciate it. "He seems fine Princess."

Zelda nodded as she smiled softly daydreaming about the boy that was chosen to be the Hero "I am glad. I still remember him like if he just saw each other yesterday. I hope he still conserves his pureness."

"It seems that he does, Princess." Sheik said and Zelda let out a sigh.

"I can't wait to see him again, that way we can complete our destiny." With those final words, Zelda retreated herself to her chambers as Sheik stayed bowed in silence.

Impa gave her a side look "A problem, Sheik?"

Sheik shook her head "None Lady Impa. I will take my leave." She threw a deku nut to the floor and left the hideout to see the process that the Hero was making.

She smiled thinking of his smile. That sweet, charming and beautiful smile. He is just like a knight in those old fairy tale stories. Sadly, he can't have him for more that she wishes the oposite.

Might as well enjoy it while she can.

 **And done! That was the Prologue of 'Challenging the Destiny'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, some few things I would like to explain:**

 **This is my first romance only fic. There will be action and drama, but if you find it too cheesy, please have patience.**

 **Sheik crush on Link. In this fic, Sheik read and heard a lot of stories of knights in shining armors ready to save the princess. So, when she saw Link, she saw a knight in shining armor, and wished it was for her. This will be more developed in the future.**

 **And that's all! Any other questions can be leaved in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: You are a What!?


End file.
